U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,261 issued to me on Apr. 18, 1972, shows a cutting device control wherein the downward movement of a rapidly rotating abrasive cutoff disc is controlled to a point wherein it has just cut through the work, whereupon the saw is thereafter moved to its up position. In this patent the up position was always the same and, as the disc wore and its diameter became less, more and more time was lost in bringing the saw down to contact with the work. The control device disclosed in said patent was of an electronic nature which required control meter relays and such devices have had considerable commercial success.
My present invention provides a control for both up and down limits of the cutter disc by inexpensive and reliable mechanical components which are readily adjustable to operate limit switches at precisely set times. Thus, the swinging movement of the oscillatable arm that rotatably carries the cutting disc is limited to exactly the amount of slight clearance between the work and slight clearance after the work has been cut. Limit of the amount of arm swinging saves valuable production time and therefore enhances the utility of the cutoff machine as a whole.